


all the shining lights (in the night)

by tellthatdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, everyone's a muggle and there's no magic, just two femme girlfriends being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthatdevil/pseuds/tellthatdevil
Summary: “Aren’t you just the prettiest thing?”Perhaps a year ago, Pansy would’ve been ashamed of the noise she made at Lavender’s words. But not anymore. Now she just wanted more.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	all the shining lights (in the night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosandcoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcoco/gifts).



> prompt from chaosandcoco for pansy/lavender 
> 
> title from "fairytale" by milky chance

Pansy drummed her fingers against her desk in boredom. Her readings on the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire were doing very little to direct her attention. No, her attention was uncomfortably settled between her legs. The pink lace that Lavender had picked out for her soaked through before lunch and now just rubbed at her, driving her slowly mad. 

Exhaling sharply, she forced herself to focus back on the text. She managed to get through a page before giving up again. Tossing her pen down, she reached for her phone. 

**_PP [21:03]:_ ** babe

**_PP [21:03]:_ ** babe

**_PP [21:03]:_ ** babeee 

**_PP [21:04]:_ ** baaaabbbeee 

**_LB [21:04]:_ ** yes? 

**_PP [21:04]:_ ** are you almost done? 

**_PP [21:05]:_ ** i’m bored 

**_LB [21:06]:_ ** you’re being a brat 

**_LB [21:06]:_ ** i’ll be by yours in a bit

**_PP [21:06]:_ ** :( 

Pansy flopped onto her bed, relishing the soft pink sheets. As she stared up at the fairy lights on the ceiling, Pansy fought the urge to squirm as her panties pressed against her clit. 

Her right hand, practically of her own accord, drifted under her white t-shirt, caressing her skin. Pushing her shirt up past her bralette, Pansy reached to pinch her nipples through the lace. A moan fell from her lips unbidden. 

If her girlfriend wouldn’t come take care of her, then Pansy would just have to take matters into her own hands. Even if Lavender had been explicitly clear that Pansy should wait for her. 

Pansy twisted a nipple sharply, delighting in the spike of pain. Heat slowly spread through Pansy’s body. With her other hand, Pansy pressed herself through her soaked panties. Her moan echoed slightly in the quiet room. Her hips arched off of the pink sheets, desperate for something, anything. 

Christ, she missed her girlfriend. Lav had barely been around for the past few days with coursework and some committee thing with the fashion show she organised. Sure, they lived less than ten minutes away from each other and Lavender spent the night at least half the week. But Pansy was horny, god damn it. So what if her sex drive was higher than the average person? Luckily, Lavender’s practically matched hers. 

As she caressed herself through her panties, Pansy focused on Lavender, her image easily coming to the forefront of Pansy’s mind. Her honeyed curls that Pansy loved to tangle her fingers in. The freckles that created constellations across her cheeks and chest and shoulders. And, of course, Pansy would be remiss to not mention Lavender’s gorgeous curves. 

The other girl was blessed with perfect tits, at least in Pansy’s opinion. They fit perfectly in Pansy’s hands, just spilling out of her fingers. Pansy could easily spend hours on Lavender’s tits alone. In fact, once she had done just that on a lazy Saturday, as they lay in bed, Pansy explored every centimetre of her breasts. The small mole on the underside of one of them, the deep pink-brown of her nipples, the way Lavender tugged at her hair when she nipped at one of them. 

There were few things Pansy liked as much as marking up Lavender’s chest. She loved knowing that under Lavender’s pretty dresses and soft sweaters were the bruises Pansy had pressed into her skin, a secret only she would know. And it wasn’t like Pansy didn’t give as good as she got. Lavender preferred a more public display of possession. 

Pansy’s neck throbbed in sympathy as Pansy recalled last weekend when Lavender had bitten at Pansy’s throat until a deep bruise appeared. Even five days later, the mark still bloomed dark against Pansy’s pale skin and ached delightfully. 

Moving one hand away from her nipples, which chafed against the lace of her bralette, Pansy loosely gripped her neck, feeling the blood pulsing. 

Her other hand continued to tease her centre as she reflected on the neverending delights of her girlfriend. 

Where was she? Oh yes, Lavender’s figure. And oh, what a figure it was. 

Pansy’s fingers moved beneath the lace of her panties, finally brushing against her wetness. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Pans?” Pansy’s eyes flew open to find Lavender in the doorway, practically glowing under the fairy lights. She looked like a dream with her curls loose around her shoulders, contrasting perfectly with the purple of her sweater. 

Words stuck in Pansy’s throat, she managed only to mumble, “Nothing?” 

Lavender sauntered over to the bed, dropping her school bag and jacket on the ground as she went. She smoothed her skirt down before settling on the bed next to Pansy. “It doesn’t look like nothing. Looks like you’re being bad, Pans.” 

Pansy pulled her hand from beneath her pants, wiping it subtly on the sheets as she sat up. Her oversized white shirt fell back over her body, but really did little for her modesty. 

“You were taking too long,” Pansy whined, tugging Lavender towards her. Lavender acquiesced to Pansy’s movements, allowing herself to be pulled into a gentle kiss. Pansy sank into the familiarity of Lavender’s rose lip balm and cinnamon toothpaste and cigarettes. 

Lavender was the first to pull away, even as Pansy chased after her. “I told you as soon as I was done we could have some fun. You just had to wait. You were being so good today.” 

Pansy pouted at her girlfriend as the other girl caressed her face gently. “I was being good. But you were so slow and I was soaking through my pants. It was driving me mad.” Lavender chuckled, brushing her thumb over Pansy’s bottom lip. Pansy opened her mouth to suck the finger in. Lavender’s eyebrows shot up, but she allowed it. 

“Soaking through your pants? The pretty pink ones I picked out?” Pansy nodded, swirling her tongue around Lavender’s thumb. 

Lavender slid back towards the headboard, sinking back against the many pillows adorning Pansy’s bed. Pansy shifted so she was in front of Lavender, resting back on her heels. With a broad smile, Lavender tugged on Pansy’s hips until she was settled in Lavender’s lap. Pansy let out a shuddering sigh as her centre pressed against the fabric of Lavender’s skirt. 

“Aren’t you just the prettiest thing?” 

Perhaps a year ago, Pansy would’ve been ashamed of the noise she made at Lavender’s words. But not anymore. Now she just wanted more. 

Pansy leaned down to kiss Lavender again, always needing more. Lavender nipped at her bottom lip teasingly until Pansy could almost taste blood. When they finally separated, Pansy was delighted by the way her dark lipstick had rubbed off on Lavender’s pink lips. “I got some lipstick on you.” 

“I like it that way,” Lavender mumbled against her cheek, pressing a long kiss to her heated skin. “Shows I’m yours.” 

“Uh-huh.” Lavender tugged Pansy’s shirt off, leaving her in the pink set she had picked out over Facetime that morning. 

“God, you’re perfect.” 

“Have you seen yourself, babe?” 

Lavender flushed pink as her hands came to rest on Pansy’s ribcage. “Flatterer.” 

“What’s that saying, flattery will get you everywhere?” 

“Something like that,” muttered Lavender as she dropped her head down to Pansy’s tits. She started by pressing delicate kisses across the edge of the lace. As her hot mouth covered one of Pansy’s nipples through the lace, Pansy’s head fell back in pleasure. Her whole body jerked as Lavender bit teasingly, coming short of leaving a mark. 

“Christ, Lav.” 

Lavender smirked up at her. Her fingers dug into her hips, pressing against Pansy further against her. “How close are you?” 

“Uh, could use a finger or two, I think, but it’ll be quick, Lav.” 

“Good, I want you to come at least three times before I’m done with you. One for every night I couldn’t be here with you.” Pansy’s mouth dropped open. “Sound good, pretty girl?” 

“I’ll do my best.” Pansy stared down at Lavender, her light eyes sparkling under the fairy lights. Even with the scars across her face, long turned silver, Lavender was the most beautiful girl Pansy had ever seen. 

Lavender manoeuvred one hand under Pansy’s body, roughly shoving her panties to the side, her fingers immediately sliding through the wetness. With her other hand supporting Pansy’s back, Lavender pushed one finger into Pansy’s cunt. 

Pansy rocked her hips once, twice, delighting in the new fullness in her cunt. “Another one, please, Lav.” 

“‘Course, love,” said Lavender in a soft voice that could only be described as reverential. She pushed another finger in, curling them against Pansy’s front wall. The palm of her hand cupped Pansy’s centre, pressing against her clit. “Move for me, Pans. Ride my fingers.” 

Pansy sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she obeyed Lavender’s directive. Slowly, her hips began to move, riding against Lavender’s hand. 

“What a good girl, Pans. You’re such a good girl for me.” Pansy ground her clit down against Lavender’s hand, electricity arching through her body at the praise. “There you go. Almost there, pretty girl.” 

“Lav…” whined Pansy, head bowing down towards Lavender. Lavender met her halfway with a biting kiss, swallowing her noises easily. 

Her core tightened evermore, pushing her closer to the edge. Another roll of her hips met with Lavender’s fingers dragging against the sensitive spot. Biting down on Lavender’s lip, Pansy came hard and quick. 

“Holy fuck, Lav.” The words came against Lavender’s lips, both bruised and kiss-swollen. 

“One down, four to go.” 

“I can’t fault your ambition.” 

“Heaven forbid you think I’m a slacker.” 

“That was the word I was looking for. Slacker,” Pansy chuckled, pressing her front to Lavender’s. Lavender pinched at her hip. “Ow.” 

“How will you recover, Pans.” Lavender slowly drew her fingers out, presenting the glistening digits to Pansy. Pansy sucked them into her mouth, cleaning them slowly. As she did so, she watched Lavender’s pupils swallow the blue of her eyes, turning them to midnight. “Aren’t you such a good girl for me?” 

“Good enough for you to take off your clothes? I think you’re a bit overdressed.” Pansy tugged at the hem of Lavender’s sweater, exposing her stomach slowly. Lavender shifted forward to let Pansy pull it off and expose her glorious tits. Had Pansy mentioned how much she loved Lavender’s tits? 

“You’re such a boob girl, Pans.” 

Pansy arched a dark eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Have you seen them, Lav? They’re amazing. They’re perfect. They’re absolutely lovely.” 

“You can be such so posh sometimes, Pansy, ya know?” Lavender giggled and Pansy felt nothing but love for her. Pansy rolled her eyes, focusing back on Lavender’s breasts, which all but fell out from the white bra, decorated with tiny stitched flowers. Pansy sucked at one of the older marks on the crest of one, turning it dark again. As Pansy touched up her marks on Lavender, Lavender manoeuvred Pansy in her lap until one of her legs pressed against Pansy’s centre. 

Pansy gasped against Lavender’s skin. 

Lavender’s hand, still slightly wet, moved up to Pansy’s throat, finding the bruises she had left. She didn’t cut off air, just let her hand rest there. “How about number two?” 

“If you say so, Lav,” managed Pansy in a high, breathy voice. Pansy dragged her hips slowly against Lavender’s leg. Still sensitive from the first orgasm, the feeling of Lavender’s deceptively strong thigh was almost overwhelming. 

“There we go. Christ, you’re wet, Pans. I can feel you soaking through. So wet, all for me.” Lavender cooed, her voice like warm honey. “Keep going. I want you to come just from rutting against my leg. You’ll do that for me, right, pretty girl?” Lavender’s hand tightened around Pansy’s throat. “Aw, are you desperate for me, love? Desperate to come on my thigh?” Pansy let out a high whimper in response. “So close, I need you to come, Pansy. Will you come for me?” Pansy collapsed forward as another orgasm racked through her body. “Good girl.” 

As Lavender moved slightly to hold Pansy, her leg pushed up into Pansy’s cunt, intensifying Pansy’s aftershocks. Pansy moaned into Lavender’s chest, her whole body going boneless. 

“Aw, are you tired now, love? But you were being such a needy brat earlier,” teased Lavender. 

“‘m tired now.” 

“I said three, Pans. I want three from you.” Pansy rolled off of Lavender, keeping one arm across Lavender’s waist. “Aw, poor baby.” Lavender stood from the bed, stretching her arms up languidly like a cat in the sun. Pansy propped herself up on one arm to watch her girlfriend. 

With a smile that always meant dangerous things for Pansy, Lavender tugged down the zipper on her skirt, pushing it off her hips. 

“You’re like something out of a dream.” 

Lavender lunged forward, pinning Pansy to the bed. “What kinda dreams have you been having, Pans? Dirty dreams?” Lavender wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. 

“Very dirty, indeed.” Pansy arched up to kiss Lavender. Lavender kissed her back briefly before pulling away. “Lav…” 

“You’re so whiny, love.” 

Lavender kissed along Pansy’s jaw, tracing along her jawline down to her neck. Lavender sucked a bruise onto Pansy’s pulse point. “And you’re possessive.” 

“I just want people to know what’s mine.” 

“Possessive like I said.” 

Lavender rolled her eyes but continued her way down Pansy’s body until her face was between Pansy’s thighs. Pansy lifted her hips to allow Lavender to pull her pants off. “My good girl,” hummed Lavender, tossing the pants away. “All mine,” she said, pressing kisses to Pansy’s soft inner thighs. 

Pansy tangled her fingers in Lavender’s hair, not to control, but to feel her presence. Lavender blew cool air against Pansy’s aching centre. Her tongue traced around Pansy’s outer lips, just barely teasing as she lapped up the remnants of Pansy’s last two orgasms. 

“Don’t tease, baby.” 

“Don’t whine, my pretty girl.” 

Lavender smiled against Pansy’s pussy. She sucked Pansy’s clit into her mouth, gently tugging at the swollen bud. Pleasure shot up Pansy’s spine, forcing her off the bed. Lavender released her clit, shifting her focus down.

“Please, please, Lav. My clit, please, I need it there.” Lavender’s mouth moved back to her clit and Pansy’s vision went briefly white as she screamed out her orgasm. “Jesus Christ, Lav.” She tugged at Lavender’s hair, pulling her away. “Too much.” 

“Poor baby.” Lavender crawled up Pansy’s body. After a long kiss, she pushed Pansy’s onto her side, pressing her front to Pansy’s back. “You were so good for me, love.” She nuzzled Pansy’s neck, curling around her. “So good.” 

Pansy managed a moan in reply, her body and mind equally exhausted. 

**Author's Note:**

> so I think there will be more of these two in this 'verse, let me know if you guys would like that. 
> 
> thanks again to chaosandcoco for the prompt! 
> 
> please send them my way - I'm up for anything really! I'll likely be posting a list of pairings/fandoms on my tumblr at some point, but really, I'm up for anything. 
> 
> ko-fi.com/tellthatdevil
> 
> tell-that-devil.tumblr.com


End file.
